


finally gettin' together pl

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: dawno, dawno temu było sobie dwóch idiotów, którzy byli w sobie zakochani, ale żaden nie chciał powiedzieć tego pierwszy





	finally gettin' together pl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [finally gettin' together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170349) by [constellations (allyoop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/constellations). 



> McKirk to piękny pairing - zasługuje na więcej polskich fików <3

Łapiduch był pewien, że tak był właśnie karany za to, czego nie był w stanie nawet zrobić. Odpokutował Jocelyn, Joannę i każde złamane serce i rozbitą szklankę, jakie zostawił w Georgii. Szorował i szorował i wreszcie, po wielu butelkach wódki i paru latach, jego ręce stały się czyste. Nie były nieskazitelne, nienaganne, stanowiły jakiś ślad po jego dawnym życiu. Mógł z nimi funkcjonować, zacząć od początku. Mógł to zrobić.

  
Więc oczywiście Jim Kirk, z jego geniuszem i skłonnością do niewłaściwego używania go sprawiał, iż niezwykle trudno było być poprawnym i uczciwym.  
  
\- Daj spokój, Łapiduchu, nie mówisz serio, nie rezygnujesz z brania udziału w kawale drugorocznych! To _tradycja._ __  
__  
\- Och, nie powiedziałem tego - Jim zadarł nosa i otworzył usta, ale skutecznie uciszył go wzrok McCoya. - _Mówię_ , że powiem o wszystkim Pike’owi, zanim zdążysz się rozkręcić.  
  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie. Łapiduchu, nie mów mi, że ty tak na serio. - Złapał go za ramię, zmuszając do zwolnienia kroku. - Nie _zrobiłbyś_ tego.  
  
\- Jim, ktoś może _ucierpieć_.  
  
\- Albo kilka osób może zapisać się w historii Floty jako _najbardziej zajebiści_.  
  
Leonard przewrócił oczami bez entuzjazmu; znał Jima dość dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że był uparty jak osioł, kiedy tylko tego chciał. Trafił swój na swego. - Najwyraźniej nie zamierzasz zmienić zdania, _idioto_ , a ja pobędę trochę prawdziwym dorosłym i poudaję, że ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca - pokręcił palcem przed twarzą Jima. - O niczym mi nie mówiłeś; nic nie wiem.  
  
\- Nic o czym, Łapiduchu? - wyszczerzył się blondyn.  
  
\- Właśnie.  
  
*  
  
\- A nie mówiłem? - napawał się, słyszało się to w jego głosie i wyczuwało w ciepłym uśmiechu, który kierował w stronę Jima. Łapiduch spodziewał się tego; dzieciak wykorzystał swoje szczęście, no i spójrzcie, gdzie go to przywiodło.   
  
\- Nienawidzę cię.  
  
\- Odwróć się. - Jim odwrócił się posłusznie, pozwalając Leonardowi przesunąć regenerator skóry wzdłuż czerwonej, pokrytej pęcherzykami skóry na swoich plecach. - Igrałeś z ogiem, Jim. Nie bądź taki zdziwiony, że cię poparzył.  
  
\- Nienawidzę ciebie i tych twoich metafor - wymamrotał blondyn w poduszkę, z twarzą skierowaną w przód. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że dopiero co zmienili środek czyszczący do basenów na coś, co tak silnie reaguje z galaretką.  
  
\- Czy aby nie jesteś geniuszem?  
  
Jim jęknął coś niezrozumiałego w pościel.  
  
\- Nie dosłyszałem.  
  
\- Nie przez cały czas! Nie jestem geniuszem _cały_ czas.  
  
Łapiduch zaśmiał się głośno, bo jak do cholery ten błyskotliwy imbecyl został jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Kiedy wreszcie przestał chichotać, szturchnął Jima w bok, żeby ten się odwrócił, aby mógł znowu sprawdzić jego przód.  
  
\- Skąd w ogóle coś tak głupiego przyszło ci do głowy? _Galaretka_ , na Boga, chłopie, co ty sobie myślałeś?  
  
\- Przeczytałem to w książce.  
  
\- _Papierowej_ książce?  
  
Jim zmrużył oczy, którego mówiły ‘a jest jakiś inny rodzaj?’.  
  
\- Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, Jim. Moglibyśmy być na najbardziej inteligentnej z planet, ściągnięci tam dzięki najbardziej zaawansowanej technologii, a pierwsze pytanie, jakie byś zadał, brzmiałoby ‘czy macie tu prawdziwe księgarnie?’.  
  
\- Och, nie zacząłbym od tego, nigdy. _Byłem_ na kilku zajęciach z polityki zagranicznej, wiesz? - uśmiechnął się i Łapiduch skorzystał z okazji, aby dźgnąć go mocniej niż było to konieczne. - Au! Za co to?  
  
\- Najwyraźniej czujesz się już lepiej, nawet jeśli niczego się nie nauczyłeś.  
  
\- Och, nauczyłem. - W głowie Łapiducha zadźwięczał ostrzegawczy dzwoneczek. Znał ten ton głosu.  
  
\- Jim, cokolwiek ci chodzi po głowie, _nie._  
  
\- Wiesz, nigdy nie odkryto, co stało się z tym psem gończym admirała Archera. Słyszałem pogłoski, że…  
  
Łapiduch włożył sobie palce do uszu, czując się jak w kadrze jednego z komiksów sprzed stuleci. - W nic mnie nie mieszaj.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien? Mógłbyś naprawdę mi pomóc.  
  
\- Nie.  
  
\- Ale co jeśli ktoś ucierpi? Jesteś doktorem, czy nie powinieneś nas ratować?  
  
\- Nie, nie powinienem, szczególnie jeśli prosi mnie o to jakiś przygłupi kadet.  
  
\- A jeśli chodzi o mnie?  
  
Oddech Łapiducha stał się nierówny. Mógł się okłamywać do woli; kiedy Jim przykuśtykał na izbę chorych w tak wielkim bólu, że nie był w stanie żartować, wpadł w lekką panikę. Oczywiście szybko się opanował, ale Jim zauważył ten błysk strachu i zareagował na niego ciekawością. W tamtej chwili kiszka McCoya zwinęła się z nadmiaru myśli, które schował w swojej głowie i udawał, że nie istnieją; jaki byłby świat bez Jima Kirka? Co jeśli stanie się kapitanem, o czym często mówił (oczywiście mógł się nim stać, bo był _Jimem_ ), a Łapiduch nie zostanie przydzielony do tego samego statku? Albo co jeśli zostanie, ale Jim już nie będzie go potrzebował? Co jeśli Jim zostanie ranny, będzie krwawił i nie będzie się dało go uratować, a Leonard nie będzie miał już nic na tym świecie?  
  
\- Do cholery, co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? - McCoy opancerzył się z powrotem; w groźne spojrzenie i zjadliwe słowa.  
  
\- Czy i tak byś mnie uleczył, nawet jeśli byłaby to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina?  
  
\- Jim, wiesz, że bym to zrobił. Leczę, to właśnie robię. Naprawiam zniszczone rzeczy.  
  
\- A radzisz sobie z sercami?  
  
Spojrzał na Jima z mieszanką rozdrażnienia i dezorientacji.  
  
\- Cóż, jesteś chirurgiem z legendarnymi rękami, a plotki w akademii mówią, że jesteś też najlepszy z psychologii kosmosu. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, musisz całkiem dobrze radzić sobie z sercami.  
  
\- Jim, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym ty bredzisz. W sensie fizycznym czy w przenośni? Próbujesz mi coś powiedzieć?  
  
\- Tak jakby się w tobie zakochałem. - Obserwował twarzy Jima w poszukiwaniu czegoś znajomego, ale zobaczył tylko szczerość, którą Jim tak rzadko pokazywał, szczególnie w świetle dziennym i na trzeźwo.   
  
\- Jeśli to jakiś kawał, to jest najgorszym…  
  
Zobaczył, jak Jim kurczy się nieco w sobie i nagle bardzo chciał przywalić sobie w twarz, żeby przestać gadać.  
  
\- Widzisz? To było straszne i właśnie tego się spodziewałem. Masz jakiś regenerator serc czy coś takiego? Jak zazwyczaj radzisz sobie z tymi roztrzaskanymi?  
  
Jim, w swojej analizie geniuszo-idioty, właśnie wyznał mu miłość, a Łapiduch, który wewnętrznie się teraz policzkował, dopiero to ogarnął. Jego serce krzyczało na jego głowę, aby _coś zrobił, do cholery, człowieku, zrób coś, teraz_.  
  
Bez myślenia upuścił regenerator skóry na stolik i pociągnął Jima do pocałunku, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach jego twarzy i uważając, aby nie podrażnić świeżo wyleczonej skóry.  
  
\- Och, już rozumiem - zaśmiał się Jim, gdy odsunęli się od siebie po dłuższej chwili, żeby złapać oddech. - Twój regenerator serc to _twoje usta_.  
  
\- Co do diabła, Jim. Masz wielkie upodobanie do rujnowania chwili.  
  
\- Nie wiem, czemu twoje ręce są takie legendarne. Jestem pewien, że to usta, i wargi!, powinny być legendą.  
  
\- Jeśli się nie zamkniesz, to…  
  
\- To co? Znowu mnie pocałujesz? Na to liczę - zerknął na niego z uśmiechem, jego oczy zdawały się iskrzyć wesołością i McCoy cicho przeklął się za przywiązanie do tego lekkomyślnego geniusza z uśmiechem, przy którym słońce świeciło słabiej.  
  
\- Nie bądź _dzieckiem_. Pocałuję cię, jak będę miał na to ochotę. Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.  
  
\- Ale masz ochotę.  
  
\- A nawet gdyby, to co?  
  
\- Co cię powstrzymuje?  
  
_Och_.  
  
Łapiduch zamrugał na prostotę tego pytania, które przecięło bałagan uczuć sprawiających, że dławił się swoim własnym oddechem. Co go _powstrzymywało_? Już się całowali. Było dobrze; tak właściwie to było __wspaniale. Świat nadal się obracał, nic nie płonęło, a Jim chyba go nie nienawidził. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wszystkie jego obawy okazały się kompletnie niepotrzebne, a on nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, iż się mylił.  
  
To nie była kara; to była nagroda.  
  
\- Nic, Jim. Nic nas nie powstrzymuje.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do komentowania i klikania kudosów zarówno tutaj, jak i pod oryginałem ;)


End file.
